I loved him first
by Whiteghost37
Summary: Noah feels like Blaine is stealing his baby brother away from him. AU, Further explanations inside.


**Title: **I loved him first**  
>Summary: <strong>Noah feels like Blaine is stealing his baby brother from him. AU, Further explanations inside.**  
>Warnings: <strong>AU, homophobic language, cursing, mentions of slash (=Klaine) and OOC**  
>Disclaimer:<strong> As usual, Glee is not mine, no matter how much I wish it was.

**Author's Note: **This is from the same universe as "Five times Noah didn't approve of Kurt's dates" and "The Date". I suggest that you read those first, since this is an AU. Oh, and Jesse St. James lovers will probably not like this very much, since I turned him into a douche bag. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"You're going out with him <em>again<em>?" Noah exclaimed, looking frustrated.

"Yes," Kurt answered, fixing his hair by the mirror, not seeing his brother's frustrated expression.

"But, you were out last Saturday. Why again?"

"We don't see each other much, Noah. He's at Dalton all week and I'm at McKinley. We have to see each other whenever we have the chance."

"But…"

"I'll be going then. Bye." Kurt interrupted, walking out the door.

Noah growled, teeth clenching in rage. He barely saw Kurt these days. On the weekends and Friday nights Kurt was out with Blaine and the rest of the week he always locked himself in his room after school, chatting or talking with Blaine over the phone. Always Blaine, Blaine, Blaine. If Noah had known this would happen he would never have approved of that guy, he was stealing his little brother away for god's sake! And Noah didn't like it, not one bit. Their parents didn't seem to mind, they were happy that Kurt had finally found someone that made him as happy as Blaine did. And sure, Noah was happy for Kurt. But that didn't mean he wanted Blaine to take all of Kurt's time. It was not fair!

"Noah?" he shook himself out his thoughts and looked down at his little sister:

"Sarah? What's wrong?"

"Did Kurt leave again?" Sarah's lower lip started to tremble.

"Unfortunately, yes, he did."

"Is Kurt mad at me Noah? He never plays with me anymore." Tears started running down Sarah's cheek.

"No baby, he's not mad at you. He's just… distracted." Noah said, hugging his sister.

* * *

><p>"So Kurt, what are you doing this weekend?" Burt asked while they were all eating dinner that Friday evening.<p>

"I thought me and Blaine…"

"Actually, Kurt is going to come with us to the amusement park." Noah interrupted.

"Oh, that's great that you're spending some time together! We will probably be home by noon on Sunday." Noah's mom said.

Their parents were going to celebrate their anniversary at some hotel during the weekend, leaving the kids at home.  
>They left when dinner was over, and when the children had waved their parents off and they couldn't see the car anymore Kurt rounded on Noah:<p>

"What amusement park? Why did you say that? I have plans with Blaine." He was really angry.

"The one in Columbus. And you're coming with us. We never see you these days, and I'm sick of it! Blaine shouldn't take all your time." Noah didn't budge, giving his brother a stern look.

"He's my boyfriend! I need to spend time with him."

"Oh, so your boyfriend is more important than your family and friends then?" Noah was starting to get pissed by now.

"I didn't say that. I just…"

"You're coming with us and that's final! I'm sick of you talking about or with Blaine all the time. It's our turn to spend time with you. Or do you want Sarah to think that you're mad at her, since you never play with her anymore?"

"She really thought that?" Kurt asked, looking horrified.

"Yes, she did."

"I'm so sorry… I didn't think… I'll call Blaine and cancel." Kurt whispered, taking out his phone and proceeded to do just that.

* * *

><p>They had left early that Saturday morning to avoid the long lines, and to be able to be there as long as possible. 'They' were the Gleeks, the jocks and Sarah. Everyone had been ecstatic when they found out that Kurt was going with them, and Kurt had realized exactly how busy he'd been with Blaine lately. Had he really neglected his friends that much? He was a lousy friend.<p>

"Kurt, can we ride the teacups, pretty please?" Sarah asked, using her best puppy eyes on him.

"Sure," Kurt smiled, grabbing her hand and ran with her towards the ride.

They split up later that afternoon, Kurt ending up with his siblings. He had fun and made sure they had too. Not even the unhealthy food could make him lose his good mood. Not even once did his thoughts stray towards his boyfriend.

It was starting to get late now. Kurt went with Sarah to buy some cotton candy while Noah was on one of the rides, one that neither of the two wanted to go on with him. It was on the way back from the cotton candy stand that they ran into trouble, literally: Sarah didn't watch her steps while pointing out where she wanted to go when Noah's ride was finished, and ran into someone's leg:  
>"Well, well, well, what do we have here? Why, if it isn't the little homo. Hey homo, who'd you steal the little girl from, you pervert?"<p>

Kurt froze and glared angrily at the guy in front of him:  
>"Well, if it isn't Jesse St. Douche bag. What are you doing here? Trying to find some eggs to throw at someone?" Kurt asked, staring at the guy with narrowed eyes.<p>

"Hello sweetie, want to come with me instead? Why would you want to be with him? He's no fun." Jesse said, looking at Sarah who stood hidden behind Kurt's legs.

"Don't you dare talk my little sister like that!" Kurt snarled, shaking with rage.

"Oh yeah, what're you gonna do about it fairy?" Jesse asked, poking Kurt in the chest, the guys behind Jesse were looking amused.

Kurt didn't answer, instead he took Sarah's hand and turned his back to the guys and started to walk away. Then Sarah was snatched away from him and Kurt turned back. Jesse was holding Sarah in an iron grip and was now giving Kurt a smug look.  
>"Let go of my baby sister you jerk!" Kurt screamed.<p>

Instead of letting go of her, though, he gave her to one of his minions (=the guys who were standing behind him), a rather muscular fellow who looked as dumb as he was ugly. Kurt saw red and threw himself on Jesse, punching him as hard as he could while both of them were going down. At the same time he threw his leg out and made the guy holding his sister fall on his ass. Suddenly all of the guys were on him and he could hear Sarah screaming. Kurt gave as good as he got; kicking, punching and even biting everyone he could reach. But they were so many, at least four of them, on all sides of him.  
>Suddenly, the weight on him shifted, becoming lighter. Then a pair of hands grabbed him and hauled him up from the ground where he was still on top of Jesse. Jesse slowly got up, he looked thoroughly beaten with bruises, scars and even a black eye. Kurt felt rather proud of himself. Then he looked around: Dave, Azimio, Finn and Sam were all holding one of Jesse's minions each, all of them looking furious. Sarah was surrounded by all the girls who were giving Jesse murderous looks. The other guys were standing in a semi-circle around Jesse, all except Noah. Kurt gulped and looked up, Noah's eyes meeting his:<br>"Uh, hi Noah." Kurt said nervously, is voice a bit squeaky because of the nervousness.

"Shut up Kurt." Noah growled with eyes ablaze.

Kurt looked down at his feet and his eyes stayed there while Noah shouted at Jesse, his fingers that were still holding him were digging into Kurt's skin.

* * *

><p>They had been thrown out from the amusement park. The car ride home had been quiet, they had got Kurt examined at a hospital before they went home. It turned out that Kurt had a small concussion and a sprained wrist, other than bruises and scrapes. It was a light sprain, but the arm was still put in a sling 'just in case' as the doctor had said.<p>

Kurt knew what was coming. Noah had slammed the front door shut and had pointed towards the couch. Kurt waited for Noah to put Sarah to bed and come back to the living room. If there was something Noah was good at, it was scolding people:  
>"What the hell were you thinking?"<p>

"They took Sarah from me, what the hell was I supposed to do?"

"Tell security."

"Yeah, 'cause security is all over an amusement park. Really, Noah?"

"Call me then. I'm the big brother. I'm supposed to protect bothyou _and_ Sarah!"

"I didn't have the time. I had to do something." Kurt said in an upset voice, willing Noah to understand.

Noah sighed and buried his face in his hands:  
>"It scared the hell out of me Kurt, seeing you at the bottom of a pile of meatheads being beaten so viciously." Noah confessed, voice trembling.<p>

"Noah, I'm so sorry. But I had to, you understand that right?" Kurt said while putting his hand on Noah's thigh, since his hands were still on his face.

"Yeah, I understand."

* * *

><p>They had ended up staying up the whole night; Sarah had come down sometime during the night claiming she had had a nightmare. They had drunk hot chocolate and eaten cookies while watching a movie Sarah had chosen. It had been nice, a better bonding experience than the amusement park for sure.<p>

And even though Kurt went out with Blaine that Sunday Noah was rather content. At least he was now sure that he wasn't losing his little brother to someone else. And Blaine seemed almost as protective of Kurt as Noah was himself, judging by how he cooed over Kurt's wounds and then cursed Jesse, even though he had never met the guy. Yeah, his brother was in good hands. And Noah would keep it that way. And he would keep watch over Sarah too, but there were two of them to do that. Hopefully it would be a while before she got a boyfriend though.

**The End**

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: What did you think? I'm not completely satisfied with this, I feel that my grammar is lacking a bit. But then again, it is 17 minutes past midnight right now. Hope you liked it anyway. Tell me what you thought about it.<em>


End file.
